Go Screaming Into That Good Night
by RisenGrave
Summary: It was coming. Beast Boy knew it and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried, god knows he tried, but you only hold in your nature for so long. He was an animal Pure and simple A wild animal with no place in a human society. Rated for saftey
1. The Awakening

**Go screaming into that good night**

It was coming. Beast Boy knew it and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried, god knows he tried, but you only hold in your nature for so long. He was an animal; Pure and simple; A wild animal with no place in a human society. That was why he had to leave.

The instincts were too strong now. Over the past week he had grown more animalistic, aggressive. Murderous. Just yesterday Adonis had once again made the mistake of pissing off Beast Boy. He was in a coma and was not expected to wake up for a few years. Just yesterday. Beast Boy sighs. Everything has a just. Just don't do it again, Just keep control of it, you know what could happen. Yes he did. The only problem was that Robin didn't. He just didn't understand. There's that damn word again. There was no just anymore; Only instinct. Standing on the Shore of Titan Island, Beast Boy sighed again.

He took a deep breath through his nose. Salt, water, dirt, metal, smoke. And Blood. The Beast raged inside him and he felt his claws growing, ripping through the thin fabric of his gloves. The predator inside him told him too seek out the source of that smell, get the easy meal. Fresh, warm, bloody meat. I've probably been that animal. Yes, It replies, but you have definitely been something that would eat it.

My muscles ripple and grow, fur starts to sprout over my body. Not much time left. This time it will be permanent. And more powerful The Beast tells me. What you were before was a teaser. You will be stronger, faster, smarter, deadlier. You will be the ultimate predator. Invincible. The word echoes around my head. Warp thought he was invincible. Look where that got him. Warp was and is nothing!

You are a hunter, no, _the_,hunter.

The smell of blood grows stronger.

It is your destiny.

My teeth lengthen and sharpen.

The smell of blood fills my nostrils and mind. You must hunt. You must kill, you must feed.

My body stretches, muscle growing as thick as the fur that now covers my body. Not green fur. But black.

It consumes you. There is nothing but The hunt.

My muzzle grows, sharp teeth sprouting to fill up the gaps. My now yellow eyes focus on the far shore. A limping silhouette can be seen. Injured and weak. An optimum target. Yellow eyes sharpen and a howl fills the air. They didn't find the remains of Martin O'Connor till morning

_Thank you RabulaTasa for the title. _


	2. The Beggining

Raven awoke with a start as a howl echoed through the air. The mournful harmony filling the air long after the sound had disappeared into the night. She had heard that howl only once before and it struck fear into her heart. It won. The words were hers yet at the same time from a separate entity.

She had sensed The Beast growing stronger recently. Robin had tested Beast Boy a few days ago and the results of that test had shocked everyone. The DNA was completely different; it no longer had any human in it, no more wolf or bird. It was one pattern; Fueryon; Beast. Cyborg had set up a holographic clone using the DNA. Starfire had fainted upon seeing it. It was a Tameranian Death omen; Death, Destruction, Evil; Common words lately. Yet Fueryon, for it was no longer Beast Boy, is not Evil. It is just following its instincts; the four f's, Fighting, fleeing, feeding and mating, the basic survival instincts. The only problem was that it would be too good at all of them. Daar di Fueryon. King of Beasts. Invincible.

She knew there would be blood shed tonight. She also knew that to try and stop it would result in more death. Nothing could stop him. Pushing off the sheets she stood up, cold air wafting against her bare body. She got dressed and went down to the common room. Walking up to the large window, she looked down at the coast opposite. Sure enough she could see a limping shape going along the coast. A few dozen meters behind it was a presence. She could see nothing but knew it was there. After a minute or so, a large dark shape slunk out of the shadows cast by the walkway 8 feet above. The limping shape made no sign it knew that death was behind it. In a split second and one jump, the gap between them was closed and a life was ended but 400 meters away.

More death.

More bloodshed.

She watched as Fueryon grabbed the corpse in its great maw and slunk back into the shadows.

More darkness.

More fear

_Fueryon and Daar di Fueryon are draconic_


	3. The Rising

A.N Just a little thank you to all the reviewers. Also, kittycule, mating doesn't start with an f, I know, but another word with the same meaning does. It's inference

_Your corpse is dry_

_A pale husk_

I limp down the beach. Sharp pain shoots through my leg with every step. Blood is running down my leg from the large cut. I count myself lucky that the mugger didn't have a gun or I might have died. Hold on mate, I tell myself, you ain't in the clear yet. It's still a few hundred meters to the hospital. I hear the waves washing up beside me. I hear the scuttle of a crap as it scurries towards its home. I hear the slight crunch of sand as something big moves behind me. I start to turn but large hands wrap around my head and the last thing I hear is the snap as the powerful hands break my neck. Darkness greets me.

_For now your blood has sated my lust_

_But soon it returns, the hunt begins_

Watching as the Beast takes its first victim I sigh. It wasn't a forty day flood, but it would have to do

_Forever I am damned_

Picking up the meal in my mouth, I sniff the air; nothing but the same smells as before; Salt, water, dirt, metal, smoke. And Blood. I bite down harder and the blood flows more freely. Savoring the taste as it pools in my mouth. Flowing back into the shadows, I consider my current position. No doubt that the human Alpha will come after me, thus meaning the rest of the pack will follow. Luckily I know their weaknesses. And they don't know mine. I pause. A whiff of something familiar is on the air. I sniff again. Under the other smells, a faint scent of something animal.

Not just animal.

But a threat.

_Damned for my sins_

My powerful body glides silently down to the next rooftop. Spreading my toes, I land with only a tiny thump. 10 feet of muscle stretches as I take to the air again. Landing on the next rooftop; I tense as a peculiar smell fills the air. A mix of blood and a familiar scent. The scent sends warning bells ringing.

Two pairs of yellow eyes narrow and 2 howls fill the air


	4. The Nesting

Biting down even further, I run from the shadows and merge into the water. A startled crab scuttles away with a burst of sand. Ignoring it, I plant my back feet on the sand and with a colossal burst of strength and sweep of my arms, propel myself no less than 20 meters before starting to swim, gliding silently through the water. After a few minutes of swimming, I reach the opposite shore again. A single light shines from the huge building in the middle.

Once more, I blend into the shadows and run down the shore to a large collection of rocks. Following them closer to the water-line, I finally come across what I was looking for; a gap in the rock formation, almost indistinguishable from the rest of the rocks because of the shadows that would always remain and the dark color of the wet rocks. Walking through it and up a small slope, I reach a cave roughly the size of my bedroom in the tower.

Dropping the meal on a slab of rock, I get to work.

10 minutes later

Blood drips down my jaw and off my claws, bits of dangling flesh hang out from my open maw. A collection of broken, hollow and bloodstained bones is littered around the slab. Taking the now useless bones, I return outside. A wave of cold air hits me as I go back outside. The cave is kept warm by the heat of the sun retained in the special rocks and the slope.

Walking down the beach I go towards the entrance to the tower. Going off to one side, I place the bones behind a rock. Going back to my cave, I place the only remaining bone on another slab of rock.

A grinning skull stares back at me

_A.N I should get more updates on now that it's the hols_


	5. The Release

Unbeknownst to Raven; Fueryon was not alone. Far from it. There were 2 others.

The first was Lucas Mauger; A test subject at the lab. Heavily dosed with the chemicals, he was thought to be the perfect predator. He was frighteningly close. He had all the strength and skill of the original Fueryon, but lacked the intelligence. Only 1 instinct existed to it. Survival.

The second was Michelle Barrow. Yet another test subject, she was dosed with the same amount as Lucas, but had a different result. Bearing a striking resemblance to a human, she was the true breakthrough. Slim and light-weight, she was extremely agile and fast but also had superhuman strength. This being evidenced when she threw a 2 ton Baldur at the wall of her enclosure in an attempt to escape. An attempt that was successful. With strength, endurance, dexterity, intelligence and razor sharp claws to aid her, she was just as, if not, more dangerous than Lucas. The only difference between Michelle and a regular human was the claws, which could easily be hidden, the yellow, cat-like eyes and elongated teeth.

The Predator and the Assassin.

The only problem with the program had been the slight problem that the creatures had a rather bad habit of leaving the meat alone and eating the scientist who took it in instead. (This wasn't all bad as it showed to those who hadn't run for the hills at the sight of what remained that they only attacked live meat. This was good for the people observing but bad for anyone stupid enough to piss off the scientist in charge of "Human resources" An evil person by the name of Dick Allen Duthie)

He was far from alone.

_A.N Please note that Richard Allen Duthie is a real criminal who was involved in a shoot out with Police in Auckland, New Zealand. With a name like that, who can blame him. BTW Thanks for getting the reviews into the double digits. Keep em coming. I don't bite. Unless you piss me off._


	6. The Arrival

A dark shape detached itself from the rocks and ran up to the large T in the middle of the island. With a particularly powerful leap, I jump onto the smooth surface of the tower. Now 10 stories up, I start to climb. Reaching the point I was seeking, I slam my body against the window. Glass shatters as I fall into the common room. The screeching of a siren fills the air and I know I don't have much time.

Wiping away the clinging shards of glass I run up beside the doors and make myself as small as possible. Sure enough, just 2 seconds later, a cloaked teen-ager flies into the room, followed a few seconds later by a human with a staff, a Cyborg and an Alien. Taking my chance, I slip around the doors just as they close.

They don't notice a thing.

Running down the hall at incredible speeds, I soon reach my destination. A door stands before me.

Kicking it down, I go into the room beyond.

* * *

Smelling a strange scent; my body wakes itself up. It was the same as the one I smelt after the killing yet different. It was a female. Shaking myself to get rid of any bugs that may have crawled onto me, I leave my cave.

The scent trail is like a trail of blood. It runs down the tower from a large shattered window and down the shore, passing right by the entrance to my cave. Following the scent, I run up the tower. Upon reaching the hole, I leap through.

Greeting me is 4 very startled and scared people. The alpha, the beta, the female and my protector.

Raven.

The word pops into my head.

Her name is Raven.

The people and my protector soon get over their shock and prepare to attack. The Alpha comes towards me first. Snarling, I duck under the blow and uppercut Alpha. The blow sends him flying. With a crack he slams into the ceiling and starts to fall. Leaping at him, I send him flying once more. Grabbing his legs as he flies away, I throw him at the wall. A green ball of flame flies towards me and I barely manage to dodge it. Identifying my next target; I attack


	7. The Spilling

In the background I hear a loud crack; followed by a strange sound like that of bone striking bone and then a huge crack.

He knows I'm here.

The scent of blood wafts on the air conditioned air. I firmly try to ignore it. Focus on the mission. I look around the room. Sitting on the bed, open at a random page, was a book. Well a tome would be more precise; The book of Azar. Perfect. Picking up the book, I leave the room.

* * *

I dodge another bolt and Pick up the female by the neck, with a flex of muscle, she is thrown to the floor. With a punch to her face, she falls unconscious, blood flowing freely from her obviously broken nose and the claw marks on her neck.

A burning pain in my side sends me sprawling.

The Beta has his cannon out and a scowl on his face. Beside him is Raven. She has a look of sadness on her face but also a fierce determination. I hear the slight whir undetectable by the human as the sonic cannon charges again. I duck down as the blue beam bursts from his arm. He says something Raven shakes her head. The Beta scowls more and gives her a push towards the door. She falls down.

He hurt the Protector!

Rage clouds my vision. I give a roar that shakes the windows and floor. Charging at the Beta, I leap towards him and give a punch that breaks right through his stomach. Electricity burns my arm but rage dampens the pain. Picking him up by the wound, I throw him into the wall. Tackling him around the chest, he goes flying through the wall. Black energy wraps around me and holds me still. I recognize it. The protector wishes the Beta to live. But he hurt her. A voice fills my mind; A beautiful voice. Calm down Fueryon, I am not hurt. Giving a sound like a whimper, I relax. The energy slowly fades away. I turn around and see the protector holding out her arm. She lowers it and walks over to me. She places a hand on either cheek and looks me in the eyes. The voice fills my head again.

Why are you here?

I send my thoughts into her head. Telepathy is the perfect hunter's communication;

Another; A female of my kind.

I show her in her mind the scent trail; my room says the voice. I bow down and she hesitates for a second before climbing onto my broad back.

Hold on tight, protector.

I take off down the hall at speeds previously thought impossible by anything alive


	8. The Taking

I know that at the moment the best thing I can do to save my unconscious team-mates is to get Fueryon away from them. I press myself as close to Fueryon's back. The fur is surprisingly soft under my skin. A few seconds and a staircase taken in one leap later we reach the corridor with my room in it.

On the other end is a silhouette of a woman. Short claws sprout from her fingers and a book is tucked under her arm.

I need that book I tell Fueryon. I feel muscles tense and Fueryon takes off down the corridor with all the noise of an owl gliding for the kill. In an instant we are right behind her. Fueryon tries to tackle her but she leaps to the side at the last second. She plants her hands on the wall and kicks Fueryon in the side. The force sends him through the wall.

The female realizes her mistake too late.

Before she can react, Fueryon uses the extra space provided to cover the remaining space between them in an instant.

* * *

My huge body slams into the female with incredible force. The impact sends us both through the wall. She is up in an instant and aims a kick for my legs. Reading her movements, I leap and as her leg passes beneath me, I slam down my legs.

A loud crack echoes through-out the bath-room. And I feel the pain radiating from her thoughts. A black energy wraps around her broken leg and flings her into the bath. Broken tiles fly as her body smashes through the ceramic and porcelain bath. I'm on her in an instant and put one claw on her chest, just over her heart, and one on her neck. I squeeze just enough so she knows I mean it. Black energy encases her arms and legs.

'Where to'

'The safe room. If she is a Fueryon then the brig won't be enough'

Moving my hand to her face, I clamp down on her temples. The pressure knocks her unconscious. I lean down and bite on her mid-section with my back teeth. I walk back out through the huge hole in the wall. Tonight is just beginning


	9. The knocking

Consciousness starts to return.

I try to hold onto the soothing blackness knowing that the light would only bring pain.

I was too right.

Pain spliced my body, searing at my nerves and burning at my skin. Bones were cracked and skin was torn and sliced. I scream in pain, only intensifying the pain in my lungs. Shards of metal stick out of my back, being pushed in further by the wall behind me. Blood is pooling at my feet. Peeling open my eyes very painfully, I see the cause for most of my pain. A large, jagged hole sits in the steel wall opposite me. Blood drips from some of the barbs. Shifting my body with intense pain, I start to stand. Once I'm up. I fall against the wall. Looks like Beast Boy didn't have control after all. He has possibly just killed a member of the team. Remembering the team I look up. Further down the hall, Cyborg lies unconscious, a strange oily substance dripping from the large hole in his stomach. Moving my neck and letting out another moan of pain I look through the hole in the wall. A crater sits in the middle of the room.

Flowing over the edge is a wave of red hair.

Looking around further, I see no trace of Raven. Turning again and stumbling down the corridor, I go towards the med room. I'm probably not gonna make it. Death is knocking, and my hand is on the door

* * *

I mentally probe the tower. 

Robin has woken

Cyborg will be fine

Starfire is stirring.

Robin got the worst of it though if Cyborg wasn't a Cyborg he would undoubtedly be dead.

Just remember, Raven, I tell myself, he wasn't trying to kill us. If he was, he would've succeeded.

She had only read about Fueryon's in books. Not a single one has ever been killed, none was ever seen,

Repositioning The book of Azar so it doesn't press into my back, I settle down further as The Beast Heads deeper into the Towers Bowels. It was just Yesterday that Beast Boy was still Beast Boy and Not The Beast

"Just yesterday" I sigh. He was strong, god was Beast Boy strong, both physically and emotionally, stronger than Robin And stronger than Raven. There was only one problem.

The Beast Was Stronger


	10. The Caging

The darkness leaves me all too soon. Stumbling I stand up, ignoring the burning pains in my neck and face. As I open my mouth to breath I feel something sticky and warm over the bottom half of my face. I reach a hand up and wipe it across my mouth. I look at it. Blood covers my fingers. I flick the blood off and lurch out of the crate and towards the door. The doors have been bent outwards and on the other side of it lay an unconscious Cyborg.

With a gaping hole in his stomach.

Sparks flicker every now and again. I stagger out of the door and pick up one of Cyborg's arms. Dragging him towards the med room, I think back to what happened.

Knot-gath happened.

The Tameranian Death Omen.

Robin and Cyborg would call it The Beast and Raven would call it Fueryon. But what it was called had no place, what could be done to stop it was all that was important.

20 minutes later

After about twenty minutes, she reached the med bay. Robin was sitting on the corner of one of the beds. A steel tray filled with shards of bloodied metal lays beside him. He has bandages around his back and a splint on his arm. He passes a hand over his back once more before picking up a spray bottle and spraying it on his back.

He arches his back and lifts his head in pain but only voices a hiss.

He opens his eyes and sees me. Forgetting his own pain, he quickly stands up and limps over to me. At least he tries but his broken leg promptly downs him. I put Cyborg on the bed next to Robin and help him up. He isn't wearing a shirt which helps me to identify no less than four broken ribs. Looking over the rest of him I see many injuries, dislocated and broken arm, broken ribs, probably internal bleeding and cracked skull, multiple huge bruises, the largest running the whole length of his un-broken arm, its ugly blue mixing strangely with the red running from the cut along his bicep. He should still be unconscious with that much damage to his body.

Setting him down once again, I help him, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my head.

* * *

We reach the safe room quicker than I expected. It was designed similar to the one built to keep Trigon out, but this one was designed to keep anything in. In the test run, each Titan spent 2 days trying to break out.

None even came close.

There were Leech Runes on the wall to suck out any super-human powers, the walls were 5 foot thick Titanium alloy hardened with diamond, and the door was pretty much a blast-door, and protected on either side by a force-field maintained by runes carved about halfway through the door.

Nothing got out.

After 2 minutes of constant work at the console to open the door, a hydraulic hiss and a rumbling and grinding noise alerts me to my success. Looking through a camera hidden somewhere in the room, only one person in existence actually knew where it was, I see the body of the female being thrown into the room. It scares me how intelligent Fueryon is. There are many humans not as smart. The female stirs and I quickly shut the door. There are already two demons running free in the tower.

No-one wants there to be a third

_A.N Sorry but I won't be able to post another chapter for about a week, I'm going down to see some relatives. Thanks for all the reviews and for getting over 1000 hits. This chapter would've been about 5000 words but my computer crashed when I was writing it so I lost it and I am writing this on the day I have to leave so I had to cut it short or I'd be late for the Plane. Hope you understand_


	11. The Death

Little did Raven know, there already was a third. Lucas had been stalking the female and had smelt Fueryon on his way. He was currently working his way down the hall towards the med-bay.

And the strong smell of blood

The clang of metal on metal sounds just outside the door and Robin opens up a long pocket running down his thigh. He pulls out a large pistol. The words "Magnum Desert Eagle" glitter on the side of the long barrel. He gives Starfire a grim look before focusing the barrel on the door. After a minute or so, he lowers the gun a bit

"I think it's gone"

His voice drowned out the tiny creak of metal just above his bed

By the time Raven got back to the door, Fueryon was gone. She turned towards the hall and saw the swish of a tail as the king of beasts disappeared. A sudden spike of fear radiated from the medical bay and she winced. Black wings enveloped her and she melted into the ceiling. A few seconds later she was in the room right above her. Robin lay on one of the beds. Blood stained the pillow and sheets and bandages covered many parts of his body. Numerous cuts and bruises were scattered over him. To her shock, he was holding a large pistol in a double handed grip. Starfire was cowering in the corner. Raven followed her gaze and almost went over to join her.

Lucas and Fueryon were fighting.

Now this wasn't even close to a human fight. This was a battle of titans, two wolves fighting for supremacy of a pack. At the moment Fueryon had his front claws dug into Lucas' shoulders and was raking his back claws along the beast's back. Blood was sprayed over the wall behind the, being flicked up their by Fueryon's long claws. As she watched Lucas leapt into the air and twisted himself; there was a crunch of bone as Fueryon's claws slashed over the beast's pelvis. Lucas landed on his side and launched himself at the wall. The wall was dented and during that moment, Lucas grabbed Fueryon by the neck and slammed him into the other wall. Fueryon barely managed to dodge the headlong charge of Lucas. Blood sprayed as claws raked across Lucas' side. The lesser beast grabbed Fueryon's arm before he could retract it and twisted it all around. Bone ground as the shoulder popped from its intended position. One heave of muscle and the heavy body slammed into a console. Electricity coursed over Fueryon's body but he just shoved his claw through another console. In an explosion of steel and glass; Fueryon's body was engulfed in smoke. Two huge bangs filled the small room. Lucas screamed; more out of surprise and rage than real pain. The bullets had caught him in one of the many scratches along his back and were buried in the flesh. He turned towards Robin and a dark shape slammed into Lucas' head. The force of the leap took Lucas' head clean off. Blood pumped into the air in an almost comedic fashion before the huge body toppled to the floor. Blood dripped from the head caught in Fueryon's jaws. He shook his head to try and get it out. When that failed he used his hands but his large hands always hit the large gash down his muzzle. He looked to Raven with an annoyed look on his face. Black energy encased the head and wrenched it from Fueryon's jaws. The bloody mass rolled on the floor before coming to a rest next the huge body, almost touching the neck. Robin raised the gun to Fueryon but Raven stopped him

"How much do you think that thing is going to do against him. Besides, it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead" Robin scowled and muttered to himself

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been in danger in the first place" Raven prodded his arm and he hissed and glared at her

"Leave tha-" he was cut off by a small grinding noise. He looked at his arm. There was no sign of a break

A.N: Sorry it took so long. Writers block can be a real pain in the arse.


	12. The Reawakening

Raven looked over to Fueryon to go heal his wounds when she realized something. He was getting smaller with every passing moment. The hair was retracting and the claws were shrinking. The muzzle was shortening; after about a minute Beast Boy lay on the floor. Blood oozed from his wounds and matted his hair. He didn't move and Raven feared for the worst. The three inhabitants of the White room, rushed to his side. Raven placed her middle and forefingers on Beast Boy's neck. She was rewarded with a slow but steady repetitive thump.

Darkness surrounded Beast Boy. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room with mirrors. Every one of them was broken. He saw Terra kneeling on the floor with her head held in her hands. Beast Boy walked into the room. The world flickered.

He heard some one thumping at the door next to him in the alley. He tried to open but his hand slipped through the door. He heard screams from inside and knew what was happening. He wanted nothing more than to run, but his feet took him mechanically through the door. A scene from a horror movie greeted him. Blood was splattered over the walls and the small door on the other side of the room had been ripped of its hinges in the same way that the head had been ripped from the body of one of the three inhabitants of the room. The corpse lay in the middle of the room under the fitful flickering light of the single light. A huge shape blotted out the light coming from the other room and a huge green shape pushed itself through the door. The one living person in the room screamed. Beast Boy realized it wasn't the light that flickered, but the world.

The mugger dragged the unconscious body into the alley. A dark bruise, already turning blue, covered much of the left side of the body's head where the large rock had struck. He grinned as he took the man's wallet. Beast Boy turned around, already knowing what he would see. Sure enough, a small teenage boy of no more than 13 years blocked the entrance to the alley "Leave now I won't turn you in" green skin showed in the light of a passing car. The man laughed and the rest happened in slow motion. Silver metal flashed in the light of another passing car and a loud bang filled the air. Blood blossomed from young Beast Boy's shoulder and the sound of yet another car was almost drowned out by the scream. The small shape swelled and in no time a large tiger stood in his place. The man looked scared now but that didn't stop him from letting off another three bullets. The first took him in the shoulder where the other wound still stood gaping. The second flew through the front leg and the last embedded itself in the collar. The tiger slumped to the ground and the man walked up to it "Sweet dreams" the fifth bang seemed an exclamation mark in the night. Flicker

A young man was leaning against the wall, head to the brick. He pushed himself off and turned to press his back to the wall. He slid down slowly. He pulled something out of his pocket and checked something. "1. 12 to a clip, I had 3 clips" a laugh escaped his throat. It was a bitter laugh, full of the knowledge of death. It was the laugh of a man who knew he was dead, but wanted to get one over the Harvester. The man cocked the pistol and put the gun to his head. The laugh grew louder till it resounded through the 

street. After the bang had silenced the blood chilling noise, you could swear the sound of a mans laughter still echoed down the street. By the time the bullet-riddled Beast rounded the corner, the rats had already set to work. Flicker

Blood

Flicker

Screaming

Flicker

Flashing claws

Flicker

Beast boy opened his eyes. Blood covered the room. A huge hairy body lay sprawled about 4 meters away the head lying in a pool of blood still pumping from the neck. The blood was pumping. He tried to push himself up. He screamed as the movement wrenched his dislocated arm even further out of position. A gentle but firm hand pushed him back down

"He's badly wounded"

"Really? Hadn't noticed" Beast boy had just enough energy left over to lift his head. His body was a mass of bruises, broken bones, dislocated joints and gashes. He turned his head a bit more and smiled. Raven, Robin and Starfire were sitting around him, well Robin was sprawled. He didn't look to be in too good condition

"17 broken bones, 6 dislocated joints, almost certain internal bleeding and organ damage, lacerations to several major body parts" Starfire looked like a wolf on the hunt. One hand had a latex glove on it. This hand she lightly prodded the worst gash on Beast Boy's forearm. Beast Boy's vision went white and a searing pain wracked his body and a scream filled the room. A spasm shook his body before he lay still. When we looked up Starfire had a frown on her face. White spots still danced in his vision

"The muscles have wrapped around the shard" she touched his finger and a slight tingle ran up his arm

"Did you feel that?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded

"The signals are running through the metal but they are coming out at the wrong nerves. It hasn't severed any major vessels so I should be able to…" White filled his vision again. He heard a clang and when his vision was clear, he saw a wickedly barbed narrow shard of broken steel covered in blood

"Why that piece; why not one of the others?"

"Because that was lead"

**A.N: Sorry but I just never got around to finishing this chapter for ages. Writers block helped as well. Please don't kill me R.G out**


End file.
